


Three Days of Hell

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Penis In Vagina Sex, Psychological Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538





	Three Days of Hell

Nick groaned as he blinked his eyes open, wondering where the hell he was. He tried to sit up, but he couldn’t get far. The rustling of chains told him that he was chained to the wall by the ankle.His eyes widened, and his breathing quickened as he realized he was in a stone room. In the low light, he realized that there were two other people here, and he whimpered softly. 

“Uncle Nick” he heard, and Nick’s eyes widened as he heard his nephew call his name. A groan told him that the other person was awake as well. He tried to get over to James, but he couldn’t get far. James’s chain was a bit longer, and he was able to get into Nick’s arms. 

“I’m here James, right here buddy” he cooed, as the third person in the room sat up. 

“Kristin? What the hell is going on?” Nick whispered, as Kristin got as close as she could to them. She whimpered softly, knowing her chain wasn’t going to get her to them. James was in the middle, so he could go from one to the other. 

“I don’t know. I was in Kevin’s arms, and all of a sudden I’m here” Kristin tried to clear her foggy head, but she was still clueless about what was happening. 

“Nick Carter, James Dorough, Kristin Richardson” a voice echoed in the room, causing the three to jump, and James to curl further into Nick’s arms. 

“What do you want?” Nick called desperately, and the voice cackled. 

“Oh you will see soon. You will do everything I say, or the rest of your family will be taken to my deserted homes, and you will never see them again” the voice mocked, and Kristin, James, and Nick shuddered. The voice went quiet, and Kristin and Nick looked at each other. 

“We need to protect James at all costs” Kristin said, and Nick nodded in agreement. 

The three huddled as close as they could, all three wondering what would happen to them. James went between his aunt and uncle, getting comfort from each of them. 

In a room not far from where the three were, two individuals watched the cameras that had been hidden in the room, watching over Nick, Kristin and James. The older one smirked at the younger one, and they high fived. 

“Those bastards thought that they could get away with skipping out on their debts with us all those years ago. We waited, bided our time, and now it’s paying off. Get the tape ready to send to the rest of their family” Eric looked at his accomplice, and Wes nodded. He took the tape, and mailed it to Nick’s wife, knowing that that is where they all would be. Eric and Wes looked at each other, remembering what had caused this. 

Five years earlier, Nick and AJ were in the throes of their addictions, and had built up a significant debt that they couldn’t pay. So the two had just skipped town, and never paid their debts to the two dealers. Eric and Wes knew that the guys were big, so they knew they had to plan this out carefully. Once it had come out that the five lived near each other, the two men knew they could put their plan in action. 

“Why did you grab the kid? You were meant to grab one of the adults” Eric looked at Wes, who had grabbed Kristin and James while he had grabbed Nick. 

“He woke up and saw me. I knew I had to grab him. Luckily he was half asleep, so I just covered his eyes, and knocked him out carefully. I dropped him in the van, and went back for the chick. Good idea getting one from three families. Makes it a lot easier for us to do what we need, and gives us a bigger bargaining chip” Wes explained, as Eric nodded. 

Back in the room, a slot in the door opened, and food was thrown into the room, with James going to get it for them, since he was chained closest to the door. He handed the meager food to Nick and Kristin, along with the bottle of water. The two adults made sure James ate and drank the most, leaving themselves the scraps. 

“I’m scared, Aunt Kristin. Miss Mommy and Daddy” James whimpered, as he curled into her arms. 

“I know buddy. Try and sleep some more” Kristin rubbed his back, sighing softly when James fell asleep. She settled him down on the floor, continuing to rub his back. 

Nick and Kristin looked at each other, wondering when they would get out of this hell. An hour away, their families were panicking badly. They were all huddled at Nick and Lauren’s waiting on any word. Kevin was trying to calm his sons, Howie and Leigh were trying to calm Holden, while worrying about their oldest son, and Lauren was dealing with a screaming Odin, begging for his Daddy. Brian and AJ’s families looked on helplessly at their hurting family. 

An hour later, the door to the stone room opened, and a masked man came in, his voice deep and thick. James startled awake, and hid behind Kristin, ducking his head down. Wes went over to Nick and unlocked his chain, and pulled the blonde up, smirking feeling the trembles.

“You do as I say, and no one gets hurt. You two will get to know each other intimately, and your families will see this. James, go to the corner and put your head down now” Wes’s eyes blazed as he looked down at the young child, who scrambled to obey. 

“Nick, get your pants down, and Kristin, get your pants and panties down. I want to see Nick fucking you, raping you” Wes growled, and the two adults shuddered, before obeying and Nick climbed on top of Kristin, pushing his cock right into her hole. The older woman screamed as Nick pushed into her dry hole, and James covered his ears as he heard his aunt’s screams, as his uncle raped her. 

“Fuck that’s satisfying” Wes growled as he videoed the entire thing, smirking sadistically behind his mask. Nick and Kristin were in tears, hating that they were doing this. The two wanted to protect James at all costs, and now knew that this would be part of it. 

“Pull off Carter now!” Wes grunted, and Nick came off of Kristin, and waited. Wes grinned, and grabbed Nick by the hair, standing him up, and bringing him to James. The young boy looked up, and whimpered. Wes shook his head, letting the idea go, and let go of Nick. 

“Nah, not gonna torture the boy like that. I have you two for that. His scars will all be mental instead of physical” Wes grinned, as he walked out of the room, leaving the three alone again, after chaining Nick back up. 

He took the video out of the camera, and caught up with Eric, who was about to send out the first video. They sent both together, and decided to wait until tomorrow night to do anything else. The two knew that the families would get the videos tomorrow. The two men went back into the control room to keep an eye on their hostages, knowing they would throw more food and another bottle of water in there in a few hours. 

Through the first night, Kristin and Nick barely slept, always worrying that the door would open again. James curled into both of their laps, transferring between the two. Wes and Eric took turns watching them, throwing more food in around midnight, watching them scavenge it up, giving most to James again. 

“There is something in the mailbox” Lauren looked in the mailbox the next morning, seeing a package. It was square and small. No return address, and Lauren looked at it fearfully. She handed it to AJ, who opened it up. All the adults were awake, the kids having gone to play at one of Nick and Lauren’s neighbors. 

“It’s two DVD’s and a note” AJ opened it with trembling hands. He read it, and dropped it, bursting into tears. Kevin grabbed it, and read it out loud. 

“To The Family of Nick Carter, Kristin Richardson, and James Dorough. We have your precious family members, and they will be kept with us until our debt is paid. Nick and AJ owe us 10,000 dollars in debt from their addiction days, and we intend to cash in. The debt is now doubled, and don’t worry. James will not be physically hurt. Cannot say the same for his mental state. Will contact again when we want the money dropped” Kevin read, and all eyes went to AJ, who was crying heavily and trembling. 

Lauren, Howie, Leigh, and Kevin looked at each other, trying to stay calm. They knew it wasn’t the time to blow up at AJ, especially since he only held half the blame. Brian went to the DVD’s and held them up. 

“With the kids out, we need to watch this now. I don’t want them getting the scars that James most likely has” Brian pointed out, and the others nodded. They all sat in the den, and Brian put the first one in. The four with missing family members held each other’s hands as they watched Nick, Kristin and James waking up. Leigh and Howie cried hearing their son call for them. They watched as James got their food, and Kristin and Nick made sure James ate the most out of the three of them. 

“Well at least Nick is doing something right” Kevin said under his breath, and saw Howie nodding in agreement. The two were pissed off at Nick and AJ right now, and could only watch as their wife and son was startled by the voice coming in the room. The video cut off, and they all stared at each other. 

“Something tells me that this next video is going to be worse” Rochelle said shakily, and nods answered her. Brian put the new video in, and the group could only stare in horror at the scene they were watching. Kevin and Lauren were horrified to watch Nick raping Kristin, and Howie and Leigh could only watch in fear as James covered his ears to block out his Aunt’s screams. 

The group in the room could only blink as the video ended, and AJ curled into a ball, knowing that this was all partially his fault. He had had the bigger debt, and he knew exactly who the individuals were that took James, Nick, and Kristin. 

Back in the stone room, James had woken up whimpering for his mom and dad. He was scared, but grateful he had his aunt and uncle with him. Nick and Kristin held him tightly, both wondering what would be happening today. The hours passed by, and the three got more and more nervous. Food and water had been thrown in another time, and James told his aunt and uncle to eat more than they had. 

“I’m okay right now. You guys need to eat, I don’t know what’s going to happen” James looked at Nick and Kristin, who nodded and ate a bit more than usual. 

All of a sudden, the door slammed open again, and James went right to the corner, putting his head down. Both Eric and Wes walked in the room, and Nick swallowed, wondering what would be happening now. Eric went to Kristin, forcing her down, and unwrapping his cock, forcing it in her mouth. Wes pushed Nick to the wall, and fucked him, with the blonde begging and pleading for him to stop. Wes’s cock tore through Nick’s anus, and the pain was searing through his body. Kristin sucked the cock in her mouth, before being told to pull her legs up. Eric shoved his cock in her pussy, raping her another time. Kristin knew better than to beg for him to stop, and kept her eyes closed as she was raped a second time. 

“Damn you are an amazing fuck” Eric growled, as he pulled out after shooting his load into her. He had groped and squeezed her breasts, along with bruising her hips and marking her neck. 

“So is he” Wes groaned as he pulled away from Nick, leaving the blonde to collapse on the floor. The two men walked out, not before growling to the three hostages. 

“Your family has seen what has been happening. Wonder what they will think seeing both their precious family members getting raped?” Eric taunted, as he kicked Kristin in the stomach, before stalking out, Wes following. 

The three of them huddled as close as they could together, James gingerly holding both of their hands. He knew his aunt and uncle were both hurting, and couldn’t hold him right now. Kristin and Nick were both praying for this hell to end soon. They could only hope that they were rescued soon. 

Eric and Wes looked at each other, wide smirks on their faces. They knew that they had the upper hand, and could wait as long as they wanted to to get the money from the family. But they were soon tired of dealing with the three of them, especially since they couldn’t do anything to James. 

“We request the money tomorrow night. Do the final damage to the two of them, and dump them in the park near their home. Have the others find them after dropping the money in another location, and disappear” Wes told Eric, who nodded in agreement. The two wrote the final note, and Wes left to give the note and DVD to their mail carrier friend who would drop the two things off to Lauren’s home tomorrow. 

Brian, Leighanne, and Rochelle did their best to care for their hurting brothers and sisters. AJ had disappeared after a shouting match between him, Kevin, and Howie. The two oldest were pissed at AJ, but had realized that he wasn’t entirely to blame, and had gone to apologize. 

“AJ, open up please” Howie called, and opened the door, Kevin behind him. They sighed sadly seeing AJ sitting up, wiping away the tears. 

“Come here” Howie pulled his best friend into his arms, and Kevin rubbed AJ’s back. 

“We are still angry, but we know that this isn’t all your fault. We know that Nick will be traumatized enough, so we took all of it out on you. But AJ, you can’t do this again. We can easily pay the debt, but you need to take your sobriety seriously” Kevin looked at his younger brother, who nodded. 

“I understand. I never expected this to ever happen. I had honestly forgotten about my debts, and I fucked up. Now, my brother, sister, and nephew are going to be traumatized for life. Howie, how are you not beating the shit out of me right now?” AJ looked at the older man. 

“Because that’s not who I am. James would be extremely upset with me if I hurt you. He isn’t going to be happy when I tell him why this happened, but I won’t yell at you anymore” Howie spoke, as Brian opened the door up. 

“We have another video and note” was all he said, sending the three men flying back to the den. Lauren handed the note to Kevin as Howie sat next to Leigh, and AJ pulled Rochelle int his arms. 

“Drop the money tonight at 8pm in the alleyway between the club and the bar out on Franklin Street. It better be in a black backpack, with a silver keychain attached. Wait thirty minutes, and your precious family will be waiting in the park near your home for you to pick them up. Better bring a first aid kit, because it won’t be pretty” Kevin read, and the family all gave sighs of relief, before tensing seeing the DVD. 

“Brian, you, me, Leigh, Lauren, and Rochelle will each withdraw 4,000 from our accounts as soon as we get done here. Get a black nondescript bag, and we will put it in there. I have a silver keychain I’m willing to give up” Kevin softly ordered, and the four others nodded. Brian sighed and put the DVD in. 

“Fuck this is so much worse” Leighanne whispered as they watched both Nick and Kristin get raped. Lauren cried as she heard her husband’s pleas to stop. Kevin could only watch in horror as Kristin just laid there, all fight having left her. Howie and Leigh knew that James would be in therapy for years with nightmares plaguing him. 

“Go on, let’s get this done. Few more hours till we see them again, and can try to move on” Rochelle spoke, and they all nodded. The thought of seeing their family members again spurred them on. 

Eric and Wes stalked into the stone room, doing their final damage to Nick and Kristin. James was left to hear the screams of pain coming from his aunt and uncle as they were bruised and beaten, and both raped two more times. Eric and Wes looked at each other, before nodding. They lightly knocked the three of them out, and dragged them to the car, waiting. 

“It’s 745, let’s get them close. I will go out at 815 and pick up the money. The park is only a few minutes away from the drop site” Eric looked at his accomplice, and Wes nodded. The two watched a male walk towards the drop site, and saw the bag being dropped in a corner of the alley. Eric and Wes smiled, waiting until the male left. Wes jogged out of the car, scooping the bag up, and running back to count it out with Eric quickly. It was all there. 

“Let’s drop them, and get the hell out of here. Forget about their asses, and go after our next victims” Eric said, and Wes nodded in agreement. Five minutes later, they dropped Nick, Kristin, and James in the park near the playground. The two men could see that James was starting to stir, and they bolted out of the park. 

“Where are we?” James opened his eyes, and blinked seeing the park. He sat up, and saw his aunt and uncle still sleeping. James whimpered, poking them until they woke up. Kristin and Nick groaned, blinking in the night time light. 

“We are free” Nick whispered, and all of a sudden cars sped into the parking lot. James clung to Nick, and nearly screamed seeing people running towards them. 

“James!” Howie yelled, seeing his son in Nick’s arms. Lauren sped towards Nick, while Kevin ran for Kristin. 

“Mommy! Daddy!” James scrambled out of Nick’s arms, running towards his parents. Nick grabbed Lauren, and Kevin enfolded his wife into his arms. Brian, AJ, Leighanne, and Rochelle just watched the reunion with wide smiles on their faces. The kids all watched happily as well, with Mason and Max clinging to Kristin, Holden attached to James, and Odin like glue to Nick. 

“Guys, take us home please. We are bruised beyond belief, and need to be with you guys. The last three days have been horrific” Nick looked at the others, pleading in his blue eyes. Everyone nodded, and started heading home. 

Ten minutes later, the kids besides James were in bed, with the young boy promising his brother he would be there soon. Kevin and Lauren were taking care of their spouses, and James looked at his parents. 

“Why did this happen?” he asked, and AJ and Nick looked at each other, pain in their eyes. 

“Uncle AJ and Uncle Nick got mixed in with bad people, and owed some money. They couldn’t pay it, so the bad people took you, Uncle Nick, and Aunt Kristin until their money was paid” Howie explained, and James looked at his uncles. 

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He ran upstairs, and Nick and AJ hung their heads, tears coming out. The others looked at each other, knowing that the guilt the two youngest were feeling was worse than anything they could have done. Kevin, Howie, Brian, and AJ gathered their wives and kids, and left for home, leaving Nick, Lauren, and Odin alone. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” Nick cried as he crumpled into Lauren’s arms. Lauren ran her hand up and down Nick’s back. She was upset that this all had happened, but knew that her husband needed her. 

“Nick, we will get through this, I know you went through hell. I saw what you were forced to do, and have done to you. I know that sex is out of the question for a while, and I understand that” Lauren said soothingly, as Nick’s eyes widened in fear at the mention of sex. 

“No, please no sex right now” he whimpered out, and Lauren nodded, pulling Nick into her arms. 

“I know baby, we will take this slow” Lauren said soothingly. 

Kevin was going through the same thing with Kristin, while James curled up in bed with his parents. He couldn’t understand why this happened. Howie and Leigh held their oldest close, as everyone fell into an uneasy sleep. Two hours later, James screamed from a nightmare, and Howie and Leigh immediately woke. 

“Baby boy, you aren’t there anymore. It’s Mommy and Daddy” Leigh shook her son awake, and James looked up in terror, before bursting into tears. 

“I heard Aunt Kristin and Uncle Nick’s screams as the two men hurt them. I couldn’t save them” James hiccupped, and Howie and Leigh looked at each other in sorrow. 

“James, you did everything you could. Mom and I are so proud of you, but we hurt that you will have those memories. We will work with you the best we can to get through them” Howie and Leigh knew that this was just the beginning of a long line of sleepless nights. 

The three had gone through hell and had major healing to do. It took more than a month before James could look both Nick and AJ in the eyes. He struggled to come to terms with the fact that his uncles had been the reason for the hell he had gone through. Nick and Kristin slowly healed themselves, and Kevin and Lauren helped them the best they could. The family as a whole, slowly healed. Nick and AJ worked through their guilt and made amends with their family. The three days of hell would never be forgotten, but the pain and guilt associated with it, gently faded as the years went by. 


End file.
